


untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: dark fairy tales [36]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Two children hurried through the woodhands clasped, little girl stumblingbehind her brother, tears dotting the pathas they fled and tripped and ran—





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a longer piece; is going to be reworked (somehow, not sure yet) so I'm posting it as its own thing. 
> 
> Warnings: child death, cannibalism, I'm hoping it's as creepy as I think

Two children hurried through the wood  
hands clasped, little girl stumbling  
behind her brother, tears dotting the path  
as they fled and tripped and ran—  
escaped one evil only to find another.

The witch fattened up the boy,  
one tantalizing meal at a time, while the girl  
swept and mopped and diced and sliced,  
and the witch watched with cold, possessive eyes. 

“Succulent cheeks,” the witch moaned,  
adding oregano to the sauce;  
a little more salt, a dash of paprika,  
a thighbone for the flavor,  
a splash of virgin’s blood to round it out—  
“Delicious!” the witch declared, turning  
to hold the spoon to the girl’s mouth, whose eyes  
still teared, blood still smeared on her palms.  
“Taste your brother, dear.”


End file.
